Rewolucja
by Kirichin
Summary: Daleka przyszłość. Aomine Daiki wspomina chwile wielkiej rewolucji Odbitego Wszechświata. [AoKaga]


Lato niespodziewanie zawładnęło dniami, robiąc z godzin popołudniowych czas lepki i parujący. Przez szalejący na zewnątrz upał żaden z uczniów nie myślał o wyjściu z klimatyzowanego budynku szkoły. Ku radości studentów ani jednej nauczyciel nie okazał się szaleńcem, by ukrywających się licealistów wypraszać z klas lekcyjnych. Gorączka uspokajała zazwyczaj żywe i hałaśliwe towarzystwo. Gorączka dopadała wszystkich i nawet największe gaduły wolały rozsiąść się na krześle, niż suszyć gardło słowotokiem. Cicho i spokojnie mijały lekcje, przerwy, ale czuło się w tym spokoju duchotę, wyczuwało nieprzyjemny zapach leniwej stęchlizny.  
- Moi drodzy. - kobieta zbyt piękna by być nauczycielką ustała przed zgrają uczniów-zjaw. Wbrew wszelkim schematom, jednak była nauczycielką i to nauczycielką niejednokrotnie przyprawiającą swoich podopiecznych o przyśpieszone bicie serca. - Jesteście zmęczeni i znudzeni, dlatego, dopóki te ohydne upały nie ustąpią, będziemy gościć na naszych lekcjach historii dość... specyficzną i znaną wam z podręczników osobę. - nielicznym błysk zainteresowania wrócił do oczu, ale byli to tylko ci szaleni pasjonaci historii, ci, którzy szczycili się znajomością dat, wydarzeń, postaci. Byli to też ci, których nieprzeciętnej urody nauczycielka historii zaraziła modą na naukę, modą na byciem mądrym.  
- Kto to będzie? - padło ciche pytanie. Tak ciche, że rozmyło się w sztucznie chłodzonym powietrzu i sama historyczka nie miała pewności, czy głos należał do ucznia, czy był jedynie dawnym echem, zawodowym urojeniem.  
- Admirał Wojsk Rewolucyjnych. Jeden ze sławnej grupy Pokolenia Cudów. Aomine Daiki. - ożyli. Przebrnęli przez gęstą i obezwładniającą gorączkę. Razem, wspólnie, jak na rozkaz, uczniowie wzięli potężny oddech i uspokajali drżące z podniecenia ciała.  
- As rewolucjonistów?! - przytłumiony pisk wydostał się z dziewczęcych ust. Żywa legenda! U nich! Z nimi! A oni tacy niegotowi, nieprzygotowani, ospali, zmęczeni. Gdyby ich tak zobaczył? Czy jego twarz oszpeciłby cień irytacji? Może pogardy, a może zawodu? Muszą wstać! Wziąć się za barki z gorączką! Sam Aomine Daiki będzie nadzorował ich wojnę z upałem.  
- We własnej osobie. Nie pytajcie, jak zdołałam do niego dotrzeć czy go namówić. Możecie przypisywać to kobiecemu urokowi. - nauczycielka przytknęła dłoń do ust, tym samym przyciszając niewinny śmiech, od którego nie była w stanie się powstrzymać. - Chciałam was uprzedzić, teraz... teraz usiądźcie porządnie, idę po niego! - wyszła, nie zamykając po sobie drzwi. Odświeżający niepokój, dreszcz stresu i zaciekawienia. Odczucia te wpłynęły do klasy, podniosły ospałe, młode powieki. Mało osób wiedziało, co począć z ciałem. Jak ręce ułożyć, co zrobić z nogami. Może najlepiej włączyć nagrywanie albo, by móc czymś zająć dłonie, uruchomić tablety z funkcją szybkiego pisania. Spojrzenia biegały po spojrzeniach, rzucała się ta leniwa masa i... zastygła w nerwowym bezruchu, gdy drzwi rozwarły się na całą szerokość, a do sali dumnie i ciężko wkroczył Cud Rewolucji. Nie potrzeba było nalegań nauczycielki, by uczniowie ustali na baczność. W takich momentach wszyscy dzielili te same emocje. Każdy podświadomie wiedział, że trzeba było wstać i uderzyć pięścią o klatkę piersiową. Każdy wiedział, choć nikt o tym nie wspomniał, nie myślał.  
- Usiądźcie. - zabrzmiał suchy i zdarty, ale nadal silny głos. Mężczyzna przeszedł przez klasę i dopiero gdy usiadł na nauczycielskim fotelu, uczniowie odważyli się zająć swoje miejsca. Piękna nauczycielka jedynie kiwnęła głową i zniknęła za zamykającymi się drzwiami. Zostali sami. Licealiści naprzeciw bohatera.  
- Nazywam się Aomine Daiki, co zapewne wiecie. Nie muszę opowiadać o sobie, bo historia mojego życia, w sposób najbardziej szablonowy, już dawno została spisana w wielu podręcznikach. - admirał lustrował przenikliwym spojrzeniem zebraną młodzież. - Rozluźnijcie się. To będzie seria spotkań, a ja nie chcę, żebyście zmarli na zawał serca czy inne ustrojstwo. - może gdyby nie był tym, kim jest, oni odważyliby się na rozbawione uśmieszki. Jednak był tym, kim był, a oni nie mieli w sobie zbyt wiele odwagi. - Nie wierzę, by ktoś z was zebrał się na zadanie mi jakiegoś pytania, dlatego... opowiem wam wszystko tak, jak sam chcę. Jeśli już przywykniecie do mnie, o ile w ogóle to się stanie, pytajcie. Nie liczcie jednak, że wasze pytania zmienią charakter tych spotkań. - kpiący uśmiech był tylko chwilowym zapomnieniem. - Gdybyście umieli mówić, moglibyście spytać: czym dla nas, szalonych rewolucjonistów, którzy odważyli się stanąć do walki z absurdem, był rok 2698? W dwunastu miesiącach zamknęła się historia naszych największych zwycięstw i najdotkliwszych porażek. Jednak zanim nastąpić miał czas poświęcenia, latami trwaliśmy w czasie pustki. Dlatego tym bardziej okrutna była dla nas nawet drobna strata, tym bardziej męczący niewielki wysiłek. Dziś łatwo mówić, że można było inaczej. Nie, nie można było inaczej! My musieliśmy rzucić się na absurd, musieliśmy rozszarpać absurd, musieliśmy zabić żyjący w nas absurd. Gniliśmy w absurdzie, absurd gnił w nas. Dlatego nie zacznę tej historii od pamiętnego roku 2698, ale od zupełnie obcego podręcznikom 2690. Wtedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, choć w niepełnym składzie. Jak dobrze wiecie, Cud, którego nie nazwano cudem, dołączył do nas jako ostatni. Mimo to... jemu zawdzięczamy najwięcej. - admirał zamilkł, jego ostry wyraz twarzy złagodniał. Zdawać się mogło, że samo wspomnienie towarzysza sprawia Aomine ból i rozkosz jednocześnie. - Wchodząc w ostatnią dekadę XXVII wieku... - kontynuował, przypominając sobie o wyuczonej, chłodnej i beznamiętnej postawie. - ...nie przeczuwaliśmy, że za niespełna osiem lat zaczną nazywać nas... Pokoleniem Cudów. Wtedy byliśmy niewiele starsi od was. Studenci pierwszego roku na różnych wydziałach. Lubiliśmy grać w kosza, jakoś tak wyszło, że znaliśmy się ze studenckiego klubu, kojarzyliśmy swoje twarze, raczej nie wdawaliśmy się w rozmowy. Do czasu naszej pierwszej bitwy. - ciemnoskóry żołnierz pozwolił sobie na zadziorny uśmiech, tak niepasujący do zniszczonej przez trud życia twarzy. Wtedy przez myśli wielu uczniów przeszło, że taki sposób uśmiechania się może być pozostałością buntowniczej i nieposkromionej młodości, która wciąż broniła swojego miejsca w żyłach admirała. - My nazwaliśmy to bitwą, właściwie bitwą o Układ Słoneczny. Akashi często określa to pierwszą potyczką o Myślenie, choć on i jego nadmuchane nazwy niewiele znaczą dla opowieści. - przez klasę przeszedł ledwo słyszalny szmer, w porę niezahamowany chichot. - To była raczej schematyczna czynność oczyszczania energii słonecznej, którą w ramach godzin społecznych mieli wykonać studenci. To był ten czas, w którym wchodziła technologia oczyszczania nadmiaru mocy PxT. Teraz to przeżytek, ale wtedy było to coś zupełnie nowego i... niebezpiecznego. Niebezpiecznego zwłaszcza, gdy trzeba było wykonywać rozkazy znudzonych i flegmatycznych starców, którym nawet odsłuchać instrukcji działania kanału pobierającego pole magnetyczne PxT nie za bardzo się chciało. - mężczyzna zamknął na moment oczy. Dostał szansę. Otrzymał od losu jedną godzinę lekcyjną, w czasie której zawalczy z wspomnieniami i obudzi uczucia. Wiedział, że jeśli chce naprawdę opowiedzieć tą historię, musi zrzucić z siebie pancerz obojętności. Obnażyć się przed lękliwymi licealistami. - Zacznijmy od początku... - otworzył oczy, zupełnie inne. Choć nadal spojrzenie jego było przenikliwe, to stało się bardziej badawcze, niż pouczające. - ...to było południe podobne do tego. Upał doskwierał, bo to przecież czas, gdy Słońce wyrzuca nadmiar energii w swoich błyskach świetlnych. Dziś oczyszczaniem Słońca zajmuje się pierścień robotów PxT-104. Jak wspomniałem, wtedy technologia PxT wchodziła, ale samo oczyszczanie było czynnością bardziej powszechną, niż sprzątanie domu. W czasie najnudniejszych wykładów o ochronie i stabilności odbitego wszechświata, wpadł do sali dyrektor i zaczął wyczytywać nazwiska osób, które pójdą z nim. Nigdy nie lubiłem tego niskiego, siejącego grozę i nazbyt pewnego siebie starucha, ale byłem mu wdzięczny. Nienawidzę teorii, nie uznaję teorii. Chciałem zostać policjantem. Latać Rakietami z napędem RET, czyli tym prehistorycznym narzędziem, które pozwalało rozpędzić się do trzech prędkości światła. Chciałem gonić, zamykać za kratkami, strzelać, zabijać, ratować cycate kobiety z opresji. - zaśmiał się, pokazując białe zęby. - Tego chciałem, a nie jakiejś tam teorii! Dlatego wychodząc z sali byłem bliski wyjąkania słów dziękczynnych dla tego zdziwaczałego starca. Ku radości mojej niezachwianej dumy, w porę dostrzegłem wiele znienawidzonych przeze mnie twarzy. W tym twarzy wnuka dyrektora. Znacie go, w roku 2698 został samozwańczym kapitanem Pokolenia Cudów, dziś jest Głównym Admirałem. Akashi Seijurou. Jak mnie ten facet drażnił, doprowadzał tym dwukolorowym spojrzeniem do ataków wściekłości. Nadal to robi, ale teraz nazywają nas przyjaciółmi. Nazywają nas przyjaciółmi i przeszłość robi z nas przyjaciół, nawet wbrew naszej woli. Pamiętajcie, czas nigdy nie szanował waszej woli i nigdy nie będzie jej szanować. Z wroga uczyni przyjaciela, z przyjaciela wroga. On nie szanuje was, dlatego wy nie szanujcie jego! - roześmiał się głośno, rozszerzając płuca powietrzem. - Akashi mnie prześladował, choć on sam uważa, że to ja prześladowałem jego. Od kiedy tylko pierwszy raz na siebie trafiliśmy, pałaliśmy do siebie żywą nienawiścią, ale na nasze nieszczęście, kochaliśmy to samo. Łączył nas studencki klub koszykówki. Dlatego widząc jego twarz, dlatego będąc zmuszonym przebywać z nim dłużej niż zazwyczaj, o mało nie cofnąłem się na wykłady. Czujcie moją desperację? Wolałem umierać z nudów niż nadprogramowo widywać się z tym wariatem! Był jeszcze Himuro. Lista ludzi, którymi gardziłem była w tamtych czasach naprawdę długa. A oni znajdowali się na jej szczycie. Akashi - człowiek z arystokracji i Himuro - małomówny i tajemniczy student, który nie dostał się do Akademii Trzech Galaktyk za pieniądze, a przez talent. Tych skrajnie różnych chłopaków łączyła tylko moja nienawiść i ich miłość do koszykówki. Mimo widoku tych twarzy nie cofnąłem się. Teraz wiem, że pojawienie się Kise było przeznaczeniem, bo gdyby wtedy wrócił do sali wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Gorzej czy lepiej? Trudno obiektywnie ocenić to narcyzowi mojego pokroju. W grupie wybranych do absorbcji energii studentów były jeszcze osoby neutralne. Kuroko, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kiyoshi i Aida. Mogę pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że byliśmy pierwotnym Pokoleniem Cudów, choć w swojej pierwotności najbardziej niestabilnym. Zresztą, kto z nas myślał wtedy o rewolucji? Sam byłem daleki od jakiejkolwiek formy myślenia, chyba, że chodziło o kosza lub dobre cycki. Dziwnym trafem, wszyscy się znaliśmy więc Kise nie mógł się powstrzymać od wypalenia czegoś w rodzaju: "Jak już jesteśmy razem, to chodźmy później zagrać w kosza!". Jego słowa nie spotkały się z wielkim aplauzem. Kise był, nie... Kise jest człowiekiem o dwóch twarzach i tylko od niego zależy, czy pokaże ci tą dobrą czy złą stronę siebie. Wtedy chciał zagrać wiernego szczeniaka, to była jego ulubiona rola, zatem z radością maszerował przy moim ramieniu, bełkocąc coś o niesprawiedliwości losu.  
- Zebrałem do oczyszczania klub koszykówki, bo wiem, że dziś wieczorem macie trening, a nie chciałem wyrywać was osobno. To by było bez potrzeby. - słowa dyrektora wciąż brzmią mi w uszach. To z pewnością był jakiś plan Akashiego, w końcu samozwańczo okrzyknął się naszym kapitanem. Może to był plan, może jego niejasne przeczucie, może zrządzenie losu albo tylko przypadek. Jednak się stało. Po niespełna trzydziestu minutach zakładaliśmy skafandry B2, które przystosowywały się ciała, ale nadal ciało obciążały. Po kolejnych dwudziestu minutach wsiadaliśmy do robotów nowej technologii PxT. Polegały na tym samym, co dzisiejsze roboty, ale w porównaniu z dzisiejszymi musiały mieć kontrolerów. Ustawione w odległości sześciu tworzyły krąg i emitowały pole magnetyczne powstrzymujące rozbłyski, a dzięki solarom absorbowały wyrzucaną energię. Chronienie Układu Słonecznego i nowoczesna elektrownia w jednym. Teraz nie ma dla was w moich słowach nie niezwykłego, ale wtedy był to przełom i my, niczym króliki doświadczalne, poleciliśmy sprawdzić, jak wspaniały będzie to przełom.  
- Aominecchi, coś mną trzęście. - na linii radiowej odezwał się głos Kise, a żółte światełko wskazało na miejsce pobytu robota pobierającego PxT-005. Współrzędne zgodne z przewidywaniami, nic nie powinno się dziać.  
- Nie symuluj, Kise. Nawet jak się popłaczesz nie pójdę z tobą pograć w kosza. - odpowiedziałem, bagatelizując sytuację. Wierzyłem, że jeśli rząd wysyła studentów na oczyszczanie Słońca w ramach godzin socjalnych, to nic nie może się nam stać, a nawet gdyby się coś działo... nie, to niemożliwe, co coś się stało.  
- Kise-kun nie symuluje, u mnie to samo, Aomine-kun. - rozbrzmiał głos Kuroko. Tchórze.  
- Albo robicie sobie głupie żarty, albo jesteście ostatnie lejoportki. - po tym zdarzeniu odsłuchiwałem naszą rozmowę wielokrotnie. Nie pytajcie mnie, czemu. Sam do końca nie wiem. Tylko czułem, że im więcej razy ją słyszę, tym mniejszy ciężar muszę dźwigać, tym bardziej przyzwyczajam się do poczucia winy. - zahipnotyzowani uczniowie nerwowo drgnęli w ławkach, gdy rozbrzmiał przeciągły i głośny dzwonek. Koniec lekcji. Dalszą część historii usłyszą jutro. Admirał wstał i natychmiast za nim wstali uczniowie. Twarze jednako przerażone, jednako zdziwione. Mężczyzna znów szedł wzdłuż sali, dumnie i ciężko stawiając kroki. Studenci nie mieli śmiałości odwrócić się za admirałem, a gdy Cud Rewolucji zamknął za sobą drzwi, opadali wykończeni na krzesła. Dla słabeuszy obecność geniusza jest bardziej męcząca niż kilkugodzinny trening.  
- On jest niezwykły... - pierwszy szept rozpoczął lawinę określeń. Rzucanych, rozrzucanych, szarpanych, urywanych. Oddech i słowo w jedno się scaliło. Robiło się głośno, z każdym urywanym zdaniem coraz głośniej. Łapać było można do siatki jak motyle przymiotniki: "wspaniały", "cudowny", "potężny", "wszechmocny". Tylko jakiś chłopak siedzący w pierwszej ławce, który raczej się nie odzywał, raczej nie utożsamiał z tłumem, tylko on wychrypiał: "okrutny". Jednak niemający przebicia głos chłopca nie dotarł nawet do uszu jego sąsiada z ławki.  
W czasie studenckiego podniecenia i nagłego hałasu, tak nieoczekiwanego po dniach nieustającej ciszy, admirał opuszczał teren szkoły w towarzystwie pięknej nauczycielki historii.  
- Pamiętasz, żeby zbyt namiętnie o nim nie mówić? - między delikatne słowa kobiety wdzierał się tłumiony chichot. Rękoma oplotła łokieć mężczyzny, wtulając się w jego ramię.  
- Jestem dopiero przy bitwie o Układ Słoneczny. - gdy szli obok siebie, w samotności upału, mogli bez wstydu wracać do wspólnej przeszłości. Dlatego on, niemalże nadąsany!, wykrzywił znudzoną twarz, a ona chichotała, podskakując w rytm długich kroków admirała.  
- Tylko się o nim za bardzo nie rozgaduj! - rzuciła pół żartem, pół oskarżycielsko. - To ma być lekcja historii, nie romansu! - znów się śmiała. Śmiech nie odstępował nauczycielki, bo Aomine Daiki był stróżem jej szczęścia. Admirał nie odpowiedział i tak szli dalej w ciszy lekkiej i kojącej.  
- Trzymaj się. - rzucił mężczyzna, wsiadając do Hybrydy Transportującej XT. Automatyczne drzwi przysłoniły jego ciemną twarz. Odleciał, zniknął, rozmył się w gorącym powietrzu.  
- Do jutra, Dai-chan.


End file.
